


Salt

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Pining, Pining Zayn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam didn't exactly go for boys.  Zayn could accept that.</p>
<p>But seeing him with Danielle every day, seeing him so happy with her, that was too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo really sorry about this one... its probably the shortest thing ive ever written but I really had nowhere to go wit hthe prompt... let me know what you think anyways.

Liam would never love him back; that much was certain. Zayn had never even allowed himself to believe in the possibility, as doing so would only get his hopes up and crash the back down. Every day.

Pining away was one thing. It hurt, sure, more like tore at Zayn's insides until he could barely breathe, but he could live. He was a big boy and Liam, well, Liam didn't exactly go for boys. Zayn could accept that.

But seeing him with Danielle every day, seeing him so happy with her, that was too much. That was cutting open his wounds and pouring in the salt. And he couldn't deal with it. 

So Zayn hid. He isolated himself not just from Liam and Danielle, but from the other boys as well and really all people. He knew it wasn't the best way to cope, but his wounds were open and it was all he could do to avoid the salt.


End file.
